rockagefandomcom-20200214-history
Rally Point
Basic Information A Rally Point is a building in your city where you assemble your military forces, prepare for war or for military exercises. It is also here where you adjust your army’s status and strength. The rally spot also serves as the location where you determine which strategies to use in times of an invasion or war. The higher level the building is, the more troops you can dispatch at a time. March In March Panel, you can choose your troops and send your order: Dispatch, Plunder, Conquer, Scount or Transport. Scout You can scout the cities you want to collect information (wildland, target cities) you want. If target's city has scout too, you will have to battle with them. Transport You can transport your troops or take your resoures to another city, this city could be yours, or the members of your tribe. Dispatch You can dispatch your troops to wildlands, your own cities and your tribe members. Plunder You can plunder your troops to your enemy cities to get resources. If your target wants to take a fight, then you will have to battle. If you win, you will take the resources back. If your target didn't want to take a battle with you, you will directly take resources back. Conquer It's really hard to conquer a city, but if you are brave enough, you can try this kind of strategy. When you conquer, firstly you will drag down the enemy's wall first. If you successfully pull down its wall, then you will slaughter the troops in the city. Each attack will -1 Happiness and +5 Grievance. When Happniess of target city falls down to 0, you are able to conquer this city. If this city is the last one of your opponent's, you are unable to conquer it. Defense Strategy Counter-Plunder This strategy applies when enemy comes to plunder your city. They only battle on your suburb to loot your resources, so if you set all the army units as “stay in city”, they will get as much resource as they can load with. Trick: Enemy can only get the resource stored on the suburb, so those in warehouses are safe. But it is not advised to build many warehouses, as it is a waste of building sites in city. You can post offers in Market and sell them to allies at the highest price and within 1 hour transport time, so other players wouldn’t opt for them, and you can cancel the offers to get the resource back when enemy goes back. Counter-Conquer This strategy applies when enemy comes to conquer your city. It includes two sessions: Siege and Street Battle Siege: You have wall protecting your army in city. The fortification units will attack the approaching enemy army as long as the wall is in place. But the army units fighting outside will not be protected. Street Battle: When the wall falls down, enemy army will stride in to battle with you head-on. And all your army units will not be protected. Fortification: This allows you to adjust the target of different fortification units. When the wall is taking down, all fortification units will no longer work. Trick: If you are not powerful enough, you can order all your army units to stay in city. When you have any conquer alert from Beacon Tower, you can transport your Resource and Gold to a distant ally so that even if you fail to fight off the enemy, they can get little from you. And when they go away, you can cancel the transport and get your Resource and Gold back. But if you are not lucky enough to be online, you will have to build strong wall and as many fortification units to shield off enemy. Counter-Scout This strategy applies when other lords send scouts over to steal your city information. You better set it as Trick: If the number of enemy scouts is 1.5 times larger than yours, you can send your scouts to one of your wildlands or cities to protect them from being annihilated. Moves Attack：The army unit will go ahead and fight its target. Defend：The army unit will stay at the spot. This is often used to stay out of the attack range of enemy army. Retreat：The army unit will retreat to the back line of battlefield. Target Some army units have special edge when they face off certain army unit. Check below how it works and make sure you use your army units at their best. Spearman to Light Cavalry: 180%; Archer to Swordsman: 70%; Swordsman to Spearman: 110%; Light Cavalry to Archer: 120%; Battering Ram to Wall: 150% and Ballista to Archer Tower: 145%. Field Hospital After battle, the wounded soldiers at battle will be sent to Field Hospital. These soldiers canbe healed and fight for your city again. If you don't want to cure them or dismiss them, that would be a great loss as well. You can cost gold to heal these wounded soldiers and make good use of them in the near future again. Deserter Camp After battle, the enemy's troops will leave some soldiers behind. These soldiers gathered together into Deserter Camp. You can also pay some gold to persuade them to serve you, or they will escape. P.O.W. Camp P.O.W. Camp means Prisoners of the War Camp. These soldiers are the prisoners of your people. You can use gold to train them, wash their brains and make them become your soldiers. If you ignore these prisoners, they will break the prison and escap. Requirements Category:Structure